


NYPD, NYADA Style

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Halloween, M/M, NYADA, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine at a NYADA Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYPD, NYADA Style

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to boldmistakes for the prompt!

Kurt was tired. He was tired of this party, the brightly flashing orange lights casting NYADA's two-story lobby in headache inducing neon tones. He was tired of the stupid Halloween music playing too loudly, the unimaginative dj set up on the lower level playing Monster Mash for what must be the third time in an hour. He was tired of the ridiculous studded leather vest he was wearing, which seemed much less tacky when he tried it on at Elliott's apartment that morning. And he was tired of watching Blaine flirt.

The party had been mildly amusing, at first. Kurt had found himself a comfortable place to people watch, propped against the railing on the upper level, looking down at the costumed crowd below. Blaine had texted him earlier to let him know that he was running late – one of his piano students had begged for an extra lesson before an evaluation next week - and was going to meet him at the party. Kurt had been a little disappointed that they wouldn't be getting dressed up together, since that was half the fun, but he figured it couldn’t be helped.

Blaine’s Halloween costume choice this year was one which definitely met with Kurt’s approval. He was going as a police officer, a member of the NYPD. Kurt recalled the dark look in Blaine’s eyes as he had silently nodded to Kurt when they found it at the costume store, Blaine anticipating just how much Kurt would enjoy helping him on - and off - with this particular outfit. It wasn't even that complicated, just pants and shirt, cap and dark sunglasses, but it definitely struck Kurt in all the right places. But he was going to have to wait to see his fiancé all decked out. In the meantime, back at the loft, Santana had been more than happy to help Kurt get laced into his vest, offering him something fruity and alcoholic to sip as she and Rachel engaged in their own pre-game rituals.

As the night wore on and Kurt made small talk with classmates in various stages of drunkeness, he heard a shout and looked around, sure that Blaine had finally arrived and was looking for him. But it was someone else who was the object of the policeman's attention, a cowboy and two people who appeared to be slutty firemen crowding around the man in blue in the lobby below him. Soon they were all dancing to Ghostbusters, with nary a glance up at Kurt. As Kurt prepared to wind his way down the stairs and rescue Blaine from the crowd, the cowboy lassoed the cop and pulled him close as the music slowed. Seeing the man tuck his officer's cap against the errant cowboy's chest and twine his arms around his neck, Kurt felt his heart begin to race. Surely this couldn't go on much longer - Blaine was known to be polite to a fault, and at times had trouble saying no, but this was over the line.

Kurt leaned over the railing, trying to get a look at Blaine's face under the cap, when suddenly a warm pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Can I see some identification? You appear to be loitering," a familiar voice breathed into his ear. 

Kurt twisted around, Blaine's hands sliding easily to rest on his leather covered hips. "Do you have a permit for that outfit, sir? Because it looks _illegal_ ," Blaine continued, casting his voice low and rubbing his hands appreciatively along Kurt’s sides.

"Blaine?" Kurt glanced back over the railing, where the cowboy was now grinding against the other man impersonating New York City's finest. 

"That's Officer Anderson to you," Blaine said, squeezing his lips together as he tried not to laugh. He leaned in close and whispered, barely suppressing a giggle, "I'm really sorry I'm late. How am I doing?"

Kurt sighed with a mixture of relief and exasperation, and all of his misplaced fear and worry slipped away. “You’re amazing.” He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a hard kiss, his face pressing against Blaine's sunglasses when he came up for air and rested his forehead against his fiancé. "I surrender, Officer. Take me home."

"Yeah?" If Blaine was dismayed at the idea of leaving the party so soon, he gave no indication of it. "Have you committed a crime?" Blaine toyed with the handcuffs at his belt, causing Kurt's brain to momentarily freeze - Santana must have helped Blaine get ready for tonight, too, because those handcuffs surely did not belong to Blaine.

"Um, yes, Officer, I have."

Blaine's eyes raked up and down Kurt's leather clad body, and he couldn't help but shiver. "Well, I have to warn you first... You have the right to remain sexy." 

Kurt smothered a laugh with an awkward cough, trying to keep a straight face as Blaine continued, the quiver in his voice revealing that he was having the same problem. "What's your crime, then?" 

_A crime of fashion,_ Kurt thought to himself, shifting in his increasingly uncomfortable pants. _And, even worse, jumping to conclusions._ He was really going to have to stop seeing potential homewreckers lurking behind every stage door. It wasn't fair.

Kurt tucked a finger into Blaine's belt and pulled him flush against his chest, grinning as Blaine sucked in a quick breath. "Just the crime of loving you," he murmured against Blaine's cheek, then drew him in for another passionate kiss. "And needing to take off this ridiculous outfit," Kurt said, letting out a laugh as Blaine broke character and hugged him tight. 

"Had enough of Halloween parties for one night?" Blaine asked, placing a hand on the small of his back and steering him towards the door. 

"Like you wouldn't believe." They wound their way through the crowd, Kurt admiring Blaine’s trim waist and how the tight blue pants fit just right over the curve of Blaine’s ass. He reached out and gave Blaine a quick swat, returning his scolding gaze with his best innocent look.

“What? I didn’t do it, Officer.”

“Careful now. Assaulting an officer is a serious offense.” Blaine smiled, holding the door for Kurt as they slipped outside into the cool October night.

Kurt marveled at how peaceful even a city street could seem, after the chaos of the scene inside. Halloween or not, all he wanted right now was to curl up in the warmth of his beautiful fiancé, with or without some good cop/bad cop action beforehand. Blaine turned to Kurt, his caramel eyes sparkling gold under the streetlights. "I’m sorry you didn’t have a good time at the party,” Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt close and affecting a sultry tone. “But I promise, if you come home with me, I'll make sure you get off easy."


End file.
